Lind's Girlfriend
by Geomora
Summary: Lind has a girlfriend that's a hottie biscotie with a naughty body but what will Lind do to entertain himself and what secrets will he find out about her... I SUCK A SUMMERIES, THERE ARE LEMONS
1. Lind and Riyu

Hihi! okay this is my first story with a lemon or lemons in it so if it's bad dont leave mean comments believe me it hurts I DONT OWN AIR GEAR and if i take a while to update im trying not to get caught by my parents.

----Lind's POV----

"Ahhhhhh!" our bodies were pressed together and I was inside of her. How did we end up like this? Well lets just see...

----2hours earlier-----

"God damn!" I shouted nothing was on the T.V and I was alone in the house till my girlfriend came back. All I had to watch was this stupid show called "Air Gear" and it was fucking stupid

(I'm in Lind's mind plus i like air gear so dont hate on me XD) it was like my everyday life except for the fights and hot chicks actually take that back my girlfriend was like a porn star but

just for me and without the photos and more actual sex and she's a little shy at that point. She said she'd be home soon but damn it takes forever to go to the grocery store, then again

DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD so of course it would take a while. I finally heard a car pull up in the driveway and keys in the door. I got of the couch and walked over to help her get the

groceries "S-sorry it took me so long." I grabbed some bags "Yeah yeah no problem." I sighed lazily " Hey, what's for dinner?" she took of her rain coat and boots her hair was wet and

black it at least got to her boobs which were to be truthful pretty big or at least as big a melons and she was wearing a white v-neck shirt that was see through since it rained "U-um i

was gonna make some roasted meat with vegetables. I-is that okay?" she said in a light shy voice "Yeah that's perfect just don't make to much 'K?" I had a plan, and i already knew she

was gonna cook meat and i already know she's gonna cook meat strips. I know i said that there were over 1 million girls in the world so you don't have to pick just one but Riyu was

special so i can't lose her. I was excited for the plan but it was just going to have to wait until dinner time. Lind left with a grin on his face.

-----Riyu's POV-----

I was a little nervous i was late from coming home from the grocery store because of the long check out lines then the traffic. I started to cut the meat in strips and but i on the skillet with

vegetables there were peppers, onions, mushrooms, and broccoli. I started humming a random song while i was cooking the meat was finally done so i put it on two plates and was

about to bring it to the table so we could eat. I stood there, just thinking about that look on Lind's face, that grin, that sinister grin that was so awkward yet sexy at the same time. I

snapped out of it and brought our food to the table just wondering what was going to happen.

----Lind's POV-----

I looked at the clock it was 9 o'clock, perfect timing. "How was your day Lind?" i looked up at her, she was looking down blushing "Ah good just sat on the couch watching T.V." she was

still looking down "O-oh that's good." she was done and i got to my last piece of meat this is when my plan kicked in. I pretended like my chopstick slipped and threw the meat strip at her

neck and it slid down to her clevege spot and sat there "Hey i'll get it, just hold on." I pretended like i was gonna use my chopstick and switched to my tounge to get the meat "Mmmhh."

she groaned i ate the meat and licked up her chin to her lips. I begged for an entrance and she let me in our tounges fought for a little while but i won. We fell on the ground and i pinned

her arms and then moved my hands up so we were holding hands while we were kissing. I moved my hands down to her shirt and unhooking her lace bra. (XP you dont know how

embaressing this is and im a girl writing this but i'm no lesbo and not pregidous against gays), then i removed her shirt. "L ahhh Lind n-n-not here." she said while trying to breath i

sighed and picked her up bridal style " Fine." he sighed and carried her to the room, she was still trying to catch her breath by the time we reached the room. I layed her on the bed and

took my shirt off and continued by taking off her shirt and unhooking her bra. I made a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to her boobs. I started to message one boob with one

hand and lick the other while i heard her groan the sweetest groans I'd ever heard. So i made another trail of butterfly kisses to her womnahood and put one finger in and went slow to

tease her. "L-Lind dont tease." she said breathily so i put 2 fingers in and went even slower "L-Lind please dont tease." she said breathily again. I took out those two fingers and stood

up so i could pick her up to tease her "Remember when we first met?" she slightly nodded "Remember what i told you?" she nodded "Well that's all you have to say. Just those little

words." She whispered it quietly "I'm sorry what was that i couldn't hear you." she said it again and a little louder "You're gonna have to speak up if you want it." then she almost

shouted "Lind please fuck fuck me!" so i plunged her onto my pride and went as fast and hard as i could go until we both came. We callapsed on the bed and before i knew it Riyu had

already moved down to my member and started sucking on it, i reached for her head and started stroking her hair until i finaly came and she looked at me with a little bit of cum on her

chin but she used her finger and wiped it off not thinking it was sexy which it was. I sighed "My planned worked after all." Riyu looked up at me tiredly "What plan?" i sighed agan "It's

nothing." She moved so she was laying on my stomach and pulled the cover over us and we fell asleep.

-----the end for now-----

Wow! that was hella hard well leave a comment a click the smexy green button

Lind: Smexy green button?

Riyo: Geomora why do i have to wear this bunny outfit

Geomora: Advertisement *whispers* and Lind's enjoyment

Lind: What was that?!

Geomora:Nooothing


	2. Interruptions, and a surprise

Hola my people's! I found out something i can put the word pussy in my stories and i thought i couldnt soooo now your gonna be seeing the word pussy alot so dont hate on me. I DONT OWN AIR GEAR! Sorry for spelling and if you see Miyabe instead of Riyu then please ignore it i keep getting my OC names mixed up (OC=original characters)

-----Anyone's POV----

Lind was sitting on the couch doing nothing....AGAIN! Riyu was in the bedroom on her computor, but then Lind remembered last night and had to go tease her. So I walked in the room

and leaned on the door frame so Lind could observe his target. Riyu was wearing jean shorts with what looked like a laced underwear and a heavy red sweatshirt with what looked like

no shirt just a bra. Lind crept towards Riyu right after she closed and set her laptop on the floor and Lind pounced on her "AHHH! Lind what are you....Haaa," she trailed of in the middle of

her sentence when she finally realized where lind's hand was. His hand was massaging her boob, she kept on panting till she heard her phone ring. She tried reaching but Lind kept on

messaging her boob, which was restricting her from grabbing her phone "L-Lind i need t-to grab the phone," Lind sighed and moved his hands down lower "Nooo, let it go to voicemail."

Riyu reached out further and grabbed the phone "Hello?" "Hi Riyu-chan!" "Oh hi Ringo-chan." "Ikki and i were wondering if you and Lind would like to come over and hang out." Riyu felt

Lind slide off of her "Sure ill check to see if we can come over about and hour of two. Thank you Ringo-chan! Bye." Riyu hung up and sighed " Lind you shouldn't...." Riyu got cut off by

Lind's lips, she felt him begging for an entrance so she let him in and their tounge's fought for a while Lind's tounge won. Riyu felt Lind's hand moving slowy down her stomach, that's

when Riyu realized that Lind had no shirt on. Riyu moaned when Lind kept rubbing her pussy (HA i used it i gots guts), she could feel it from the outside of her tight jean shorts and she

was getting wetter and wetter (yea that's not awkward at all. JK it's very awkward). Lind started to take her shorts off, then her sweatshirt only to be satisfied with his results, laced

underwear and no shirt just a bra. "W-wait Lind we h-have to get r-ready to go." Lind sighed "You said an hour or two so dont worry i'll be done waaay before that." with that said Lind

started to unhook Riyu's bra and saw that her nipples were hard. "Aaaahh so you were expecting me to do this." Lind said sarcasticly "N-no i wasn't! B-baka!" (Baka= idiot, stupid) "Yeah,

suuure." Lind started sucking on Riyu's nipple. Lind was satisfied with the way she was moaning until a ringing could be heard from Riyu's phone "No! No! That is not okay!" Lind started

spazzing, Riyu started reaching for the phone but Lind started sucking harder to stop her from getting to it. Riyu's hand fell but she tried again and got it "Hello?" she said breathily "Oh hi

Riyu-chan" "Oh hey Emily" "Umm Riyu your going to ringo's house today right?" "Yeah, are you?" "Definitly, we have a spring break challenge or surprise for everyone." "Okay now im just

scared but i'll see you later Emily bye." Riyu hung up "Okay i give up there are too many interruptions." Lind started to walk away but Riyu looked down and her eyes widdend and she

pointed to Lind's member "Ummm do you want some help with that?" Lind sighed and walked over to the bed to sit down Riyu got on the floor and unzipped Lind's pants to see his hard

and large member sticking out. Riyu licked it a little then slowly shoved the whole member in her mouth and slowly went up and down "God damnit don't tease!" Riyu went faster, she

could hear Lind moaning she kept on going fast till lind finally came, Riyu only let one drop out but she licked it before it fell down her face. "I'm gonna go take a shower I hope your ready

by the time im out." Lind stood up "Fuck that im takin' a shower with you we both smell like ass, no offense." Riyu chuckled "Well yeah you would know and she walked into the bathroom

and turned on the water, Lind looking puzzled walked in to the bathroom "Wait what is that supposed to mean." Riyu grinned "Just forget about it." Riyu was already in the shower and

Lind had just gotten in there Riyu handed him his scrungie and his soap "Thanks." Riyu turned around "Eh, no problem." it was quiet besides the loudish running water, Riyu started to

wash her hair but she was having a little bit of trouble, but she felt an extra hand in her hair it was obviously Lind "Thanks." Lind smired "Eh, no problem." Riyu was done washing her hair

and turned to see Lind washing his hair but missed a little bit of his hair so she helped him "Thanks." Lind said "Your welcome." Riyu looked over at lind and saw his unused scrungie and

soap "Oh yeah Riyu you might not want to wash up yet." Riyu looked over at Lind puzzled "Why?" Lind turned around and put his arms around Riyu's waist and whispered in her ear

"Because didn't finish what i started earlier." Lind started to nibble on Riyu's ear. Then lifted her onto his member, Riyu gasped and held onto Lind's back. Lind went faster and faster,

while Riyu moaned and dug her nails in to Lind's back. Finally Riyu came and Lind put her down, she held on to Lind so she wouldn't fall. Then they helped each other wash up and finally

get out of the shower to get dressed. Riyu put a pair of black skinny jeans with silver chains haning of them on and a shirt that said "Baby i'm a bitch" and a grey jacket. Lind had on a

pair of black and white caprise on and and black and white shirt that said "T-virus" on it. "Riyu, AT's or wanna walk by foot." Riyu walked over to Lind "Lets take the AT's." Then they

slipped their AT's on Riyu's were purple with blue flames and Linds were Blue with a shark on it. They started running to Ringo and Ikki's house, it took them about five or six minutes to

get to the house. They walked up to the door and knocked only to be greeted by Ringo "Hey guys, come on in." Ringo closed the door after they came in. "Riyu-chan!" Emily came up and

hugged Riyu, "Hi Emily." Riyu said "Hey Lind wassup." Ikki said, "Eh, nothin same old same old." Riyu and Lind sat down at the table. Ringo placed three bags down on the table. "Hey

guys, there are three bags on the table one for each couple. Since we cant go to spring break cause we're out of school then we'll have our own spring break. There is a piece of paper

and some materials, you're gonna grab a random bag and take out that piece of paper. Don't look in the bag till you get home, but you can read the piece of paper to everyone or just to

your boyfriend or girlfriend. Now if your ready grab a bag and read the piece of paper." Everyone grabbed a bag, Riyu grabbed the bag and opened it so Lind could grab the piece of

paper and moved his hand so they could both read it. When Riyu read the piece of paper he eyes widend, but when Lind read it he smirked.

----The End....For Now----

Geomora: YAY! I did it i pulled an all day/nighter now i have to work on my other story

Lind: Thing's would've gone alot faster if you'd have gotten your lazy ass up though

Geomora:You know i can delete this right so you dont get your lemons hell no limes either. So you were saying?

Lind: You did such and awsome job you should keep on going.

Riyu:Geomora-san it's so embarresing

Lind:That's the point *start's nibbling on Riyu's ear*

Geomora:excatly well check out my profile, vote, and dont forget press the smexy green button


	3. Fantasy Queen

Hey guys, i just now heard/found out and really good author named VanillaCream has died so please pray for her and her family. But on a good note, something really good going to awsome is gonna happen in this chapter and what were the things on the list. Well lets figure it all out. I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR!!! Remember vote on my profile!

----Lind's POV----

I wasn't shocked when i saw the list, Riyu was but i was glad. one the first day men can't have sex with the girls including touching till 12 o'clock. Okay so maybe i didnt like that one but

the second day was neko maid day, the third was bondage of some sort, the fourth day was couple's anime night i thought it was corny but hell who knows, and the fifth and last day is

club night. "They're all different except for the last one so dont worry." Ringo said, "Ringo-chan who came up with this?" Ringo sighed "One of my friends, he works at a gay bar." Ikki

stood up "Oh so why haven't i met him yet?" (No offense to gays or homosexual i love them just not in the thingy way) "Ikki you already know him remember, Tristan." Ikki sat down "Oh

yeah i remember Tristan. Oh yea Lind, Kazu can i talk to you for a minute." All three boys stood up and followed Ikki to a small room with a computer. When they all walked in Ikki closed

the door "Have you guys heard of the Fantasy Queen." Kazu nodded yes but Lind said no "There's this rumor going around about a girl who's regalia can make you see your own little

fantasy about her like her in maid costumes or neko costume (if you dont know neko means cat) or anything. So after i heard this i looked at the picture it had a girl with long black hair,

black shorts, and a red short sleeved shirt. Then i looked at her face, surprisingly she looked exactly like Riyu except for her eyes which were red with a wierd type of line. "Lind, you see

what im gettin' at here?" Lind sighed and nodded his head, then walked out with Ikki & Kazu to go see the girls. Ringo stood up "Well you guys should get goin it's gonna be dark soon.

Remember the challenge or list of stuff starts tommorow." Everyone nodded and grabbed their bags, Emily and Kazu already left because they drove there, but Lind and Riyu put their

AT's on and started running out the door. We were about three blocks from the house when i finally decided to ask the question "Riyu, are you the fantasy queen?"

-----Riyu's POV----

I stopped running, i stopped moving, i even stopped breathing. I didn't know how he knew but there really was only one thing i could do. Run, as fast as i can. As one tear slid down my

cheek and inhaled some air and by the time i exhaled i was gone. All i could do was run on top of the buildings that i saw until I was far enough to were Lind couldn't catch me. Tears kept

falling off of my cheeks though. "Riyu!!!" I heard someone shout i looked behind me and there he was, a far distance behind me was Lind, I already felt "it" change so i might as well just

tell him now. I was shocked he kept up with me even from that distance. But finally i stopped, again and waited for him so i could talk to him, and about five seconds after i stopped he

was on the same building as me. "Riyu, why'd you do that? You could have just answered me from where we were standing!" I think that's what "he" said just worded diffrently but Lind

is just like him. I turned my back to Lind "Why do you want to know?" How'd Lind figure out was what i was wandering this should have never been found out "A rumor, then pictures of

you labeled as fantasy queen on the internet." I wasnt shocked, I put my arm over my eyes and turned around to face him. "Yes, I'm the Fantasy Queen." Lind sounded questioned "Then

why are your eyes different?" This was the part I always hated, I took my arm off of my eyes and looked him in the eyes "They aren't different."

-----Lind's POV----

I was shocked, it was just like the picture her eyes were red with lines like a tic-tac toe bored. The only thing different is that there were tears coming out of her eyes.

---Riyu's POV----

He looked shocked just like "him" that's when i already knew what was going to happen so i just said it "Lind, I regret not telling you but im not afraid of you breaking up with me just for

finding this out." All of a sudden more tears started coming out of my eyes, I just smiled and waited for Lind's response. He ran up to me and put his hands around my waist, my head

was tucked under his as if he was protecting me from something. "Who said i was going to break up with you?" My tears all of a sudden just stopped, Lind pulled me into a kiss and i

accepted it. We both pulled away, "Riyu, promise me one thing." I slightly nodded "Promise me no more secrets. You have to tell me about everything about being the Fantasy Queen." I

nodded again "And in return i promise i'll never leave you." I could feel my heartbeat become so much faster, I was glad no very happy Lind said that i thought i was going to cry. "Thank

you." I said in a soft voice "Ehhh no problemo, but we should be heading home. I nodded but when i was about to run, Lind suddenly picked me up bridal style and started running home.

It took us about five min till we got to the house, I got inside first and started taking off my AT's and was about to walk towards the room but Lind took me by surprise and pinned me

against the wall. "Lind what are you doing?" He looked me in the eyes and smirked getting revenge. He placed his lips on my neck and started sucking as hard as he could "Lind w-

waai..." she drifted off in the middle of her sentence. He lifted his head from her neck and kissed her on the cheek, and walked to the bedroom. All I could do was stand there, after

realising i was sliding down the wall i ran to the bathroom to see if i had a hickey. There it was the big purple-ish blue-ish mark on my neck, "Lind, why'd you do that?!" I yelled over to

hime "I dont know, marking my territory. I looked at him with my eyes widdened and ran over to jump on him. "Pervert!" I yelled as I jumped on him "But then again thats another reason

why i love you." I saw him blush slightly and kissed him on the cheek. Maybe it was a good idea telling him my secret.

----The End....For now----

Geomora: YAY! Romance!

Lind: Damn bitch....you no put no lemon! I hate you!

Geomora: Oh really now *shows Riyu in neko outfit*

Lind: *Grabs Riyu* I love you!

Geomora: Yeah i thought so. Remember go to my profile to vote and checks it out and don't forget...

Lind: Wait! I wanna do it!

Geomora: Be my guest but make it smexy

Lind: *Lifts up shirt and unbuttons pants* Click that smexy green button.

Riyu: *Grabs Lind* MINE!!!


	4. Coffee, Dancing, and the Stranger

Okay i just checked the traffic for the the chapters and i guess you enjoyed the 1st chapter more but either way. Oh and YES! There's a lemon in this chapter! Hehehe now i must tink dirty thoughts!...UGH nightmare's okay well I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR! Remember go to my and vote i might make another story with Riyu and Lind SO VOTE!

-Lind's POV-

I woke up with Riyu on my chest, I was shirtless but Riyu had one of my shirts on. To be truthful she looked sexy, she had what looked like nothing on her legs, and just my shirt. I moved

a little and Riyu fluttered her eyes open and turned her head to look at me "Good morning." she said tiredly but her eyes looked big they actually turned out pretty cute. "Good morning,

remember you have to tell me the story today." Riyu sighed "Fine." I didn't want to hear Riyu's story for some reason. Mainly because when i found out she was the fantasy queen she

seemed sad or disappointed that i found out until i talked to her. Riyu got off of the bed "I'm gonna go make some coffee. Do you want some?" I decided to get out of bed "Sure, then you

can tell me the story." She lightly smiled "Okay." She walked down the stairs into the kitchen and clicked a button so the coffee could start brewing. She reached in the cabinet for mugs

and gasped when she saw a specific one "When did you get this?" she pulled out a mugg that said 'World's Hottest Girlfriend' I remembered that day perfectly, "It was valentines day

remember, and you said you'd use it when it was a special moment." Riyu chuckled "Oh yeah i remember that, well i guess this would be the right time to use it." She poured the coffee

into the two mugs and opened the refrigerator to take out the coffee mix and place them on the table. Then she put the regular sugar on the table she picked the Carmel macciato

flavoring but i picked the white chocolate flavoring. After Riyu took one sip of her coffee she started talking "When i was little about three years old my parents were killed and I was

taken by the murderers. They took me to a place called The Institute, for six years i stayed there, and they made me into a gravity child and i mastered all of the roads, they made me

train everyday and if i did something wrong they'd either electrocute, beat me, or lock me up. Then after the the place was destroyed and everyone was free, someone else kidnapped me

and took me to another building. I don't know what it was called but it was sponsored by Sano Enterprises." Lind's eyes widened as he remembered the name, "Manjushage..." (should

mean red spider lily but has more definitions) Riyu looked up at me "That's the name of it, hell flower, corpse flower, either way you name you would rather die in there. But it was much

worse then the Institute, everyday i was hung from a wall whenever i was done with anything. And everyday they would come in about four or five different ones everyday." I looked at

he with confusion "What do you mean?" She tilted her head and looked out the corner of her eye, "Doctors, professors, even female ones would come in and rape me any time they

could." All of a sudden i filled with anger, I know they do some pretty fucked up stuff to me, but never like that. I felt like finding this place and kick the shit out of them so they knew what

she felt, now i just wanted to hear more of the story though and hopefully i would calm down. "Then after nine years i finally escaped that place and i haven't been in it since. But then a

little while later people started coming after me trying to take me back to that place. They never succeeded though i always beat them up or escaped them somehow." Riyu started to look

down so her hair would cover her eyes. "Then in my third year in high school there was a guy that i started going out with him. Then one day i invited him over to my house, what i didn't

know was that he was apart of Manjushage and he tried to take me back by force. His name was William, he even brought reinforcements to try and get me but i have to admit he is one

out of the two people to get close to matching my level of AT." Riyu still looked down. "Well do you have any family that you know of that's alive?" I knew she had pictures of them but had

never actually seen any of the relatives. "Not that i know of well except for my little brother I haven't seen him in a long time though. Because when we were younger he ran away, and

never came back." Lind still had more questions "If you were in there about the same time as me then why didnt i ever see you?" Riyu still looked down but she sounded sadder than the

first time she spoke "They kept me in a different cell then everyone else and i even had a different training room that everyone else." Lind couldn't stop thinking about two things, "Do you

have any relatives?" Riyu scoffed, "They died too, i dont know why but they all hated, me even my parents. But there is one person, and thats my little brother he should be about 19, but

he ran away when he was younger. He hated how our parents hated us and i was the only one to take care of us, he always tried to become a better person to help me, and he thought

by being alone would help." Lind's last question was, "Hey Riyu what was..." He was cut off in his sentence. "...my brothers name? It was Kouhei." Riyu stood up and walked over to the

sink where she rinsed off her coffee cup and left. "I'm going downstairs to the stairs to the studio for while but first I'm gonna go take a shower." and Riyu walked off. I checked my

surrounding to see if she had gone into the room, she had just turned into the bedroom when Lind pounded his fist on the table leaving a small crack in it. _One day and i swear on my grave _

_those doctors are __gonna pay! _Lind thought. He walked over to the sink to wash his coffee cup out when he heard the sound of high heels, he looked over to see what it was and to

surprise it was Riyu she was wearing what looked like a swimsuit that had nothing to cover her back and the sides we're curved to cover her bellybutton and then the swimsuit went

outward to cover her boobs like a bikini and there was a fabric strapless bra under the swimsuit, and she had red latex capri's on. "Does it look okay?" she asked me, "Yes, but all i can

really say is wow!" Riyu smiled, "That's what i was hoping for." She walked over to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water, "Oh and just so you know Ringo-chan said to try and provoke

you." At first i got confused but then i remembered what today was the first day of our spring break challenge "Oh crap." but by the time i said that she was already on her way down

stairs to the studio, "Don't fall!" i yelled, "Fuck you!" she yelled back, I smirked_ i might as well just get dressed and go watch her practice_ I thought and went back to the room and changed

into a pair of baggy shorts and a white sleeveless shirt. I started to walk down stairs as i heard the song start playing it was Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas, if you ask me she

looked like a pro, but the thing that didn't shock me was that when i looked at her expression she had on her face, she was really enjoying herself. Riyu danced to three songs I Go Crazy

Because of you by T-ara, Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas, and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang by Lee Hyori then she sat down in a chair that was hidden in a corner. I decided to walk in and

talk to her, "You know you got those dance moves from me right?" she scoffed, "Well if I did learn them from you then prove it." Riyu stood up and turned on some fast salsa music, "Oh so

this is what you want me to prove to you?" She got in her own starting position, "Yes." The music started and i have to admit when Riyu and I were dancing anyone could mistake us for

gymnast or professional dancers, when we danced there were a mix of flips, and complicated lifts. Then we went back to our regular position and we started to move faster. I will admit

that was a hard dance to do and Riyu worked me as hard as she could (I'm to lazy to write about what happened so I'll put the best salsa i can find on my profile ^^). "I win." Riyu smiled,

"Wait what?" I was confused on what Riyu ment, until she pointed down to a spot on me and i understand how i truly lost to Riyu and myself. Boner. It was all out in the open to "So do

you give up? 'Cuz if you give up i could oh i don't know take care of that for you." I sighed, "Dammit, i give up. Will you please take care of it?" She smiled, "Sure, after all i won so

there's no point to this challenge anymore." I walked up to her and picked her up bridal style and started to walk up stares, "Good point so since the challenge anymore i can practically

do whatever I want to you." she looked at me, "Wait wha-" She got cut off when i tossed on to the bed and started to kiss her i licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance and she let

me in, our tounges' fought for a little but mine won. While we were kissing i started to take Riyu's pants off, only to realize that she wasn't wearing a swimsuit, it was just a shirt that

looked like a swimsuit, after i took her pants off she started to take my shirt off forcefully, "Aah so the Queen wants to be in charge I see." she looked at me with seductive eyes, "Maybe."

I nibbled on her ear, "Well not today." I heard her moan softly and i started rub the covered part of her boob, she bit her lip to silence her moan (again I'm a girl i find this super awkward

o_o). Right when i was about to move my hand, she looked at the ceiling like something had happened. "What's wrong?" I asked only to hear her in a paniking tone "There coming!" She

fixed her clothes and got off the bed "Who's coming Riyu?" She stood there for a moment and looked at me, her eyes were filled with sadness "Manjushage. There coming back." She

walked out of the room and I followed her, but she stopped on her way to the door. "Riyu w-" I got cut off by the figure standing infront of us "Hello Riyu, good to see you again." He said

in a smooth voice, i could already tell that it was going to be a long night.

-To be continued-

Geomora: Geez! I feel lazy!

Lind: When don't you?

Geomora: Good point!

Riyu: *shocked*

Lind: *grabs Riyu's waist* It's okay

Geomora: Well one more thing to say!

Riyu: Wait! I wanna do it...

Geomora: Sure! But wait it's not green anymore...

Riyu: That's okay! ^^ *puts on dance outfit* Push that smexy review button *wink*


	5. Increased senses

Okey Dokey! Well i have good news! 1. Someone FINALLY voted on my page and when the next chapter is published I'm closing the poll 2. I'm on summer break! Well I've been on summer break but I've been too lazy to type sorry! 3. There is something...interesting in this chapter. **I DON'T OWN AIR GEAR!**And if I did then there would be a second season and probley better than the first! Okay now on with the story.

-Anyone's POV-

There was a man in a long black jacket with loose dress pants, he was wearing a white shirt underneath the jacket, he also had black shaggy hair and black eyes "William." Riyu said

sternly, she looked at William with cold eyes filled with hate. "Well well well. Isn't it Riyu." He said in a singy songy voice. Riyu kicked William but he caught her by the ankle in mid-air "Well

if it isn't man whore William." Riyu said retorted. "Well name calling isn't gonna solve anything." He grinned and swung his arm at Riyu's face but Riyu grabbed Williams fist "Bitch" He said

under his breath. There were two people coming inside the house in black suits and black shoes. They were standing perfectly straight facing Riyu and William. "Get the boy." William said

in a husk voice, and they immediately ran after Lind "Shit! Lind Run!" Riyu tried to run over to Lind but William had Riyu's Ankle in a tight grip. Riyu tried to make get out of William's grip,

but his grip was to strong, and Williams nails had started to dig into Riyu's skin "Damn it!" Instead of trying to force her way out of Williams grip, Riyu had tried to kick William in the face it

had distracted him long enough that he let go of his grip and gave Riyu enough time to protect Lind. She stood between Lind and the two guys, Riyu punched the first guy on the stomach

which had made him bending over in pain, she could see the second guy coming after her. Riyu used the first man's back as a platform and kicked the second man in the neck. Riyu heard

two thuds hit the floor hard and she new the two were unconscious, then she began to look for Lind. Riyu's eyes widened when she found him, his were hand were tied behind his back

with a rope, and he was face down on the floor. An arm from behind came and tightly wrapped around Riyu's neck, it was William, "You should know better than to let your guard down so

damn easily!" Riyu tried to stop William from strangling her but so far it was unsuccesfull. "Well i guess i'll leave you with a present before i go since you're practically begging for it!"

William took out a needle filled with a clear white fluid, and stuck it in Riyu's right leg. Lind lifted up his head slowly he looked like he was in pain "W-what did you put in her?" William

looked at Lind and smirked "Oh just medicine that should increase her sense of touch by oh i don't know, three hundred." Lind's eyes widened, "Well i must be going now but I'll give you

some advice. If you don't hurry Riyu could go insane and kill her self. But if you want to make sure that doesn't happen, i reccomend you try you getting the fluids out her by finding some

of her soft spots. For example maybe here." William moved his hand into her pants and started to move his fingers around in her womanhood. Riyu you bit her lip, silencing the moan she

was going to make. "S-Stop it ah!" Riyu collapsed and started to pant, "Well i guess I'll take my leave, and just so you know you have about three hours before time's up good luck."

William said in a sarcastic tone, he cut Lind's rope and left in a hurry. Lind rushed over to Riyu, "Riyu! Are you okay?" Riyu flinched, "I'm fine, Lind do me a favor and take me to the back

room." Lind sighed and did as she said, when they got to the bedroom Lind layed Riyu on the bed softly, "Riyu we have to get that liquid out of you." Lind said softly, "I know Lind," Riyu

replied, "but it could take a while or God knows how long." Riyu sighed with a slight sound of pain in her voice. "I know but we have to try somehow, do you have any ideas?" It was silent

for a quick second and Riyu spoke, "I saw William put 10 milliliters of that crap into me. So it should only take one time to cum to get it out..." Riyu stumbled off on her sentance and the

two stared at each other for a little while, Riyu turned her head and blushed slightly. "Well it's nothing we haven't already done before, and if it helps, we've done a lot of things." Lind

winked at Riyu, Riyu smiled and giggled a little bit, "Well milady shall we get started?" Riyu smiled and responded, "Yes, yes we shall." Riyu moved as fast as she could, it hurt to move a

little bit but she did the best she could. As soon as she was done lind grabbed her arm gently and pulled her closer to him, and kissed her gently Riyu could feel Linds warm body rubbing

against her. Lind lifted Riyu up on to his manhood, Riyu yelled out in pleasure "L-Lind I-im gonna cum soon AH!" Riyu said quickly, Lind thought _Why so soon? Then again her sense of touch _

_is increased so it shouldn't take that long. _Lind started to thrust faster, and Riyu started to dig her nailes into Lind's back. "Lind!" Riyu shouted loudly, a purple luquid came out of Riyu, "Is

that it?" Riyu fell on the bed "Thank...god...it's...over." Riyu fell on the bed, "Well atleast she's feeling better, now i have to plan for tommorow. Great." Lind said in a lazy voice.

-The End-

Geomora: I hate this it's too much for me

Lind: It was your choice to-

Geomora: LIND GODDAMNIT SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Lind: O.O Yes mam

Geomora: Thank you well that's all for now! Sorry for the short erotic part i am like really tired so forgive me!


	6. Cat Girl

Okay I got inspired and i blame Yaoi but this idea wasn't as bad as i thought it would be. Okay so here we go **I DONT OWN AIR GEAR!** Okay another thing i'm gonna try to finish this Spring Break thing up fast because its almost Thanksgiving and thats a problem. Okay onward with the story.

-Anyone's POV-

Riyu's eyes fluttered open, she looked to the other side of the bed to see if Lind was there but he wasn't. Instead there was a maid outfit layed out on the bed, it was a classic maid outfit,

there was also a pair of black lace underwear set layed out, and a pair of cat ears and a tail. Riyu sat up slowly, her muscles still ached from yesterday, Riyu put both feel on the floor and stood up. All of a sudden all of the

pain shot into Riyu's body, she groaned but the pain was gone after a moment. Riyu started to get dressed and looked in the Mirror, _How did Lind find something this cute?_ she thought, Riyu

walked outside and saw Lind sitting in the recliner. He saw her standing there and his eyes lit up as bright as stars, "I knew it would look good, but not _that_ good." Lind said, "Now for the

final touch." Lind walked up to Riyu with a smirk on his face, and lifted up something close to her face, Riyu had to think for moment before it struck her. Riyu flinched at the feeling of

vibrations, Lind had gotten the vibrating undewear that he saw on "The Ugly Truth" (I dont own that either) Riyu backed up to the wall and started sliding down the wall, she was moaning

heavily. He turned it off, "Yeah, everythings just perfect." Lind smiled and put a hand out to help Riyu up, she accepted it and got up. Lind lifted up Riyu's dress and observed the liquid

dripping down her leg, "Wow! I didn't think you'd get that wet." Lind walked back and sat down, "Well for now i would like some coffee, and you now have to say 'nyan'." Riyu glanced

at Lind from the corner of her eye and walked off, Riyu went into the kitchen and made the coffee just as Lind had always made it. As she began to walk back to the living room Lind

yelled, "You're not moving fast enough!" and turned the vibrator on, Riyu ran to Lind without dropping the coffee and handed it to him. Lind took a sip and nodded in approval, he turned

the vibrator off. Riyu could already tell that it was gonna be a long day.

-Around 8:00 PM-

Riyu was tired she had been running all over the house since this morning, Lind made her do the dishes and if it wasn't under two minutes he'd turn the vibrator on at full power. Riyu had

to clean all the rooms and vacuum every corner until it was spotless. Riyu walked into the living room where Lind was sitting with a huge smirk on his face. "Here, you can take a break."

He offered her a seat on his lap by patting in between his legs, she walked over to Lind and sat with him. Lind reclined the chair and let Riyu rest her head on his shoulder, he put one

hand on Riyu's bare leg and the other he was playing with her hair. Riyu glanced up at Lind, he glanced back at her, and kissed her. Riyu turned around to get more comfortable, Lind

licked her bottom lip begging for an entrance. Riyu let him in and their tounges explore each others mouths, Riyu backed away from the kiss panting. "I have to. Um take out the trash!

Yeah take out the trash." Riyu stood up and speed walked to the kitchen, she felt something pulling her closer to Lind, as if she wanted to go back and just jump on him. Instead she did

as she said and took out the trash. Riyu walked outside with the bag in her hand, it was chilly, and it was about to start raining so Riyu ran back into the house as quickly as she could. As

soon as she closed the door Lind pinned her to the wall and kissed her. Riyu gasped for air and accepted Linds kiss again, she could feel the adrenaline rushing to her head. "Sorry i just

couldnt wait untill you got all the way back inside." Lind said he started to un-zip Riyu's top, "Shouldn't we go upstairs?" she asked, feeling some cold air hit her exposed back. Lind

smirked, "I was gonna take you here, but anywhere will do for me." Riyu giggled and took Linds shirt off, she ran her hand over Lind's chest that had firm muscles that were warm, you

could feel his heartbeating fast. Lind pulled away from their kiss and lifted Riyu over his shoulder, "What? Why? Just...Ugh!" Riyu could see the huge smirk on Linds face. As soon as Lind

opened the door to the bedroom door Riyu manuevered herself so she had her legs wrapped around Lind's waist. He turned around and plopped himself on the bed, Riyu had continued

undressing Lind starting from his pants until her was only in his boxers. Lind had forcefully taken off the rest of Riyu's outfit, Lind had rolled over so that Riyu was under him, "Well i don't

really think i need to do anything since your probley already wet." He winked at Riyu and turned her around forcefully, "But tonight i might try something different." He lifted her butt so

that it was close enought to his manhood and slowly put his manhood into her anus (a/n why so discriptive?). Riyu muffled her moan in the pillow, Lind had started to move slowly. As time

past Lind thrusted violently into Riyu, a moan escaped from Lind's lips. Riyu was seeped in pleasure, "Riyu you have to say it." Riyu looked at Lind with the her black glossy eyes that

Lind adored so much. Lind did a violent thrust into her, "Nyaaan!" Riyu yelled in a loud voice filled with please, Riyu blushed a bright red color and burried her head in the pillow. Lind did a

couple of violent thrust and released into Riyu and she quickly followed. They both collapsed on each other, Lind had burried his head in Riyu's stomach, while Riyu craddled Lind's head.

"Great day..." Lind said tiredly and slowly the fell asleep. "Hey Lind tommorow i have to..." Riyu trailed off when she found out he was asleep, o well she thought she'll tell him tommorow

-The End-

Geomora: That was somewhat enjoyable but the next one will be A LOT longer :]

Lind: That was...amazing!

Riyu: "Nyan"? Really? ugh

Geomora: Deal with it :) Okay click the amazing review button taataa for now ^.^


End file.
